Forever
by taitofan
Summary: When the Battle Frontier is closed for the weekend, Jun visits his father, while Nejiki has his own elite lover over. Both couples just want some peace, but will they get it?


Forever

by taitofan

Rated M for hard yaoi, incest, and considerable age gaps

Disclaimer: Pokémon hasn't been mine over all these years, and it isn't going to be anytime soon. I'll just have to stick with fanfiction I guess.

Author's Note: When a wonderful artist named Riokshte mentioned my fic _Together_, I got it in my head that maybe it could use a sequel…now she's my pretty wife and I just _had_ to do it! So here's the sequel to the Challengeshipping chapter of _Amoureux_. It's about two years since the last fic, and you'll see what's happened since then as you read. This fic spans three days, and each day is a chapter. This will be the shortest of the chapters. …Also, the fic is half Eruditeshipping, cause _damn _I love that ship. And no, Kate and Itsuki's relationship is not canonical—I just like to think it is.

Name guide: Kurotsugu is Palmer, Jun is Barry, Nejiki is Thorton, Itsuki is Will, Kate is Argenta, Kokuran is Darach, and Cattleya is Caitlin.

Dedicated to my pretty wife Rio! ILU honey, and this wouldn't exist without you!

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 09-22-09

* * *

Six people were in the room, but of them, one was talking, one was paying attention to the speaker, and the last four were daydreaming. It wasn't hard to see why though; Kurotsugu talked quickly enough when he was in a normal mood, but when he was anxious… Well, good luck catching more than every fifth word. The other Frontier Brains really didn't know why their de facto boss bothered to have meetings when he was like that if they weren't going to have any idea what he was saying in the first place.

"—and because of that, we're shutting down for the weekend."

In all honesty, those ten words were so squished together they sounded like two, but amazingly the prospect of getting a free weekend after the seemingly never-ending wave of trainers got their attention. Seeing that no one had any issues with his decision, Kurotsugu told them they could all have the rest of the day off, but to be ready for work again bright and early on Monday. Four bodies immediately left the room, talking among themselves about what they'd do that Friday night and the next two days, but one person stayed behind.

"You do realize that not even_ I_ could make out a third of what you said, correct?" The tower tycoon shrugged as he gathered up the papers he was supposed to be going over with the other Brains. Nejiki, the only one who'd even attempted to make out what the blond had been saying, grinned knowingly at the lack of response. "I'd say there's a ninety-seven percent chance you're nervous because your son is coming to visit."

"Wha—" The sixteen-year-old hadn't become a Frontier Brain for nothing. He knew how to read people, and as much as that came in handy during battles, it helped in times like this too.

"Mmm, don't worry, the others haven't noticed that you only get like this when Jun comes around." He paused, tapping a finger against his cheek in thought. "Well, Kokuran might have, but he hasn't mentioned it to _me_ at least. But, a thirty-four percent chance I'd say? Nothing too significant."

"Don't you have anyone _else_ you could be bugging?" The older man was agitated, and Nejiki assumed that meant Jun was arriving soon and he wanted to be left alone.

"Well, there's only about a fifty-fifty chance of Kate not putting up a fuss if I invite him over…" Kurotsugu tapped his boot against the linoleum floor impatiently, and Nejiki knew he'd won.

"Fine, tell Kate if she wants to keep her job she better let you have your boyfriend for the weekend without interference. Now _go_!" A smug grin graced the young genius's face as he strolled out of the conference room, thanking his boss for his time. Oh yes, he was good at reading people…and not half bad at manipulating them either.

Kurotsugu watched his associate leave, thinking that the boy looked far too proud of himself. He didn't have time to worry about Nejiki's scheming though…

Jun was coming after all, and nothing was more important than seeing his son.

* * *

Kurotsugu waited at the docks for the boat from Kissaki City to arrive, ignoring all of the tittering girls around, gossiping amongst themselves about how handsome they thought he was. Women, he'd decided after he'd separated from his ex-wife when Jun was eleven, were too much of a hassle. Kiyoko had always wanted him to leave the Battle Tower, but when he'd overseen expanding it into the Shinou Battle Frontier, she'd had enough. He hadn't cared though; with Jun traveling around instead of living at home he never went to see her anyway. The divorce hadn't been particularly messy, as he let her have the house and most things in it, but there had been one very important thing they'd disagreed on…

Jun. They both wanted custody of the boy, but when it came down to it, Jun didn't really live anywhere; he traveled, and if could do that, the courts decided he could choose who had legal custody over him. Kiyoko hadn't liked the idea…and for good reason. Jun picking Kurotsugu was no surprise to any of them.

It hadn't meant much in the end, other than child support and who was contacted in medical emergencies, as Jun was headed to Jouto at the time. Custody battles never did tend to add up to much when the child was a pokémon trainer, but it had been the principle of the matter. Kurotsugu loved Jun more than anyone in the universe, and he wasn't about to lose him, even to the boy's own mother.

"Daddy! You're here!" Kurotsugu didn't have time to completely rid himself of the unpleasant memories before a bundle of hyperactive blond was in his arms. Jun was twelve now—almost thirteen—just back from his travels in Jouto, and the older man couldn't help but be amazed at how much he'd grown. Sure, they'd seen each other in the year and a half since Jun had been gone, but he seemed to sprout up more and more each time they reunited. His little boy was up to his shoulders now.

"My boy, I missed you! How was Jouto?" Jun looked up, his arms still around his father's waist, and smiled brilliantly.

"I missed you too, daddy. But I just told you all about Jouto last night on the phone. Nothing happened on the way from there back to Shinou." He chuckled at his son's amused tone, running a gloved hand through the crescent-shaped blonde hair lovingly. There was so much more he wanted to do…

"Aww, look at them!"

"I know, he's hot _and_ a good father!"

…but they had an audience.

"Come on then, let's go to the tower and we can…talk." Jun smiled sweetly, but there was a look in his orange eyes that suggested he knew what his father meant by _talk_, and that he wouldn't have it any other way. '_Ah_,' he thought as Jun slipped his small hand into his, '_if those girls only knew_…'

To the casual observer, the duo holding hands looked like a normal loving father and son, but to one teenage genius, he wasn't so sure.

"Before I would have said it's a sixty-two percent chance, but now I'm going with eighty-four…" The boy's companion sighed, wondering exactly why he'd agreed to hide in the bushes to spy on the boy's boss in the first place.

"Nejiki, I just blackmailed Wataru to be with you for the weekend and had my Natio teleport me here right way, and now you insist we hide in a bush?" Nejiki would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so intent watching the pair.

"Itsuki, if Wataru was idiotic enough not to realize it's just as illegal for _you_ to be sleeping with _me_ as it is for _him_ to be sleeping with _Red_, that's his own fault." The elite flushed at his boyfriend's blunt answer, wishing he didn't put it _quite_ that way. There weren't _that_ many years between them; no need to make it sound like he was a cradle robber or anything…

"Do you really need to put it like _that_? No wonder my mother doesn't want us to be together, if you talk like that about us in public…"

"We're in a _bush_, and no one can hear us. Jeez, you're twenty-four; you'd think Kate would just leave you alone already. She really needs to get over it." Itsuki made a noise of agreement, wishing his mother would just stay out of his love life…the fact she worked with his boyfriend didn't help matters. Who knew what the boy was saying about their relationship when he wasn't around… "Anyway, look, they're out of sight. They're probably already in the tower… Man, I wish we could sneak in. Or maybe your Natio could teleport us…"

"Absolutely not!" This time he _did_ roll his eyes.

"Calm down, I wasn't _really_ planning on it. There's a seventy-two percent chance we'd get caught, and I don't like those odds. So let's go." Before Itsuki could ask where he pulled those seemingly random statistics from all of the time, he was being dragged out of the bush and pulled towards the direction of the Battle Frontier. The girls that pointed and giggled at them weren't helping in the least.

"Wherever are we going?" Nejiki looked over his shoulder and outright _leered_.

"My Battle Factory of course. It's been far too long since you've gotten to see my room." Itsuki was torn between being grateful his boyfriend was using some tact this time, confused as to how someone eight years his junior always seemed to boss him around, and aroused because it really _had_ been a while since he'd seen Nejiki's room.

In the end, it wasn't difficult to see why he chose the latter.

* * *

Jun thought that his dad's room, high on the top floor of the Battle Tower, didn't look much different than when he was first there at the age of seven. As he and his father took off their shoes, his mind went back to a night almost two years ago, his eleventh birthday, when he'd gotten a present he guessed many dads didn't give their sons…

"What are you thinking about?" The arms pulling him closer were strong, and the chest he laid his head against was broad. He snuggled as close as he could get, letting out a happy murmur.

"Just the first time we were together." The words made Kurotsugu's breath hitch. "You know, you still haven't made me your bride…"

It was just a joke by now, though part of Jun still wished the fantasy he'd always had could come true. He was grown up enough to know that it couldn't legally happen, but he knew it would _always_ be his dream. He had actually been surprised when his mother wanted the divorce, part of him terrified she'd found out and he'd never get to see his dad again. But as horrible as he knew it must sound, he was happy when it wasn't the case and they just didn't love each other anymore. Of course, he knew his dad didn't love her and hadn't for a long time, if he ever truly had, but he didn't have competition anymore.

He almost giggled at the thought his mother being his romantic rival. As if. His daddy was his, and always would be.

"You're birthday is on Sunday…" Jun made a sound of agreement. "You'll finally be a teenager. You're growing up on your old man…"

"You aren't old daddy," he insisted, turning around so his face was pressed against Kurotsugu's chest, which he nuzzled affectionately. "You're only thirty-two." Kurotsugu chuckled warmly at Jun's behavior, running his hands through his son's hair again. He wanted to feel it on his skin… He wanted to feel _all_ of Jun…

"If you say so…" Jun didn't respond, and Kurotsugu said no more. He pulled away, ignoring Jun's cute pout. The expression was gone soon though, as Kurotsugu put a fingertip to his mouth and slowly pulled the glove off with his teeth. Jun watched in rapt fascination as the sensual action was repeated with the other hand. Then he slipped off his coat, letting it slide to the floor with his gloves. His turtleneck, which had more than once saved him from awkward questions from his coworkers after he saw Jun, was peeled off next, joining the other clothes at a pace that was driving the boy before him _insane_. This was one of the few things his father ever did slowly, and he wasn't sure if he loved it or hated it. Then Kurotsugu's hands went down to his belt, lingering at the buckle… "Daddy, _please_… Let me help…"

He didn't say anything as Jun stepped closer and removed his hands. Jun's own fingers danced along the polished brass for moment before he unlatched it and pulled the belt out of his way. Next came the button to his father's pants, then the zipper. Kurotsugu took the opportunity to slip out of the pants all together, leaving him in nothing but his socks and boxers. Jun smiled as he noticed the tent forming in the boxers already. Happy early birthday to him!

"I'm overdressed, huh?" Kurotsugu chuckled and grabbed Jun's scarf, tugging him closer before leaning down to whisper huskily in his ear.

"Let me help _you_ now…"

* * *

Itsuki had learned very early on in their relationship that Nejiki was a very self-assured, demanding young man. He knew this knowledge went back to a day shortly after the Battle Frontier had opened. He'd shown up to congratulate his mother on her new position, only to find her with her coworkers. The teenage boy among them came up to him, looking apparently bored, though there was a glint in his eyes that suggested anything but.

"My name is Nejiki, I'm fifteen, I'm gay, and," he added this part by pointing a finger in the Shitennou's direction, "there's an eighty-two percent chance I'll be dating you by the end of the month."

Everyone had been shocked by the boy's bluntness, but none more than Itsuki himself. At first he'd been indignant, thinking that Nejiki was somehow taunting him—could the boy tell he was gay too; was that _possible_?—but before he'd left he'd, for whatever reason, exchanged phone numbers with him. The boy called him every day, and they slowly got to know each other…

Exactly thirty days after they'd met Nejiki asked if he'd go out with him. Itsuki, who for the past four years at that point hadn't had any companions but the other Shitennou, had accepted, thinking that if nothing else they could be good friends. Nejiki was not interested in just being friends though, as was obvious considering they'd been together for over a year now.

Kate, despite being Itsuki's mother and Nejiki's coworker, didn't approve of their relationship. She would admit that she had no problems with Nejiki as a person—she even considered him a friend—but she hadn't accepted their relationship then and she didn't accept it now. Whenever Itsuki teleported to the Battle Frontier to visit either of them, Kate would always try to keep them apart. It was to the point they went out of their way to make sure she didn't find out in the first place.

He wasn't sure why exactly she didn't like them together, especially if she liked Nejiki otherwise. Was it the age gap? He didn't think so; his father had been considerably older than her after all. He knew it wasn't because he was gay; she'd know that since he was thirteen and had been fine with it. They were both elite trainers, and he highly doubted she'd be shallow enough to care about status anyway. So what was the matter then? He didn't know, Nejiki didn't know, and she never answered when he asked. It was frustrating, to say the least.

"Itsuki, what are you doing? Don't slow down _now_!" The older man cleared his mind of the troubling thoughts, glancing down to see the slightly-pouty face of his lover. Even if he hadn't entered the relationship thinking it would work out, and even if Nejiki drove him crazy sometimes, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd found something he never wanted to give up.

"You're awfully demanding for one in your position, aren't you?" Nejiki was one who liked to, in his own words, top from the bottom. He gave orders no matter what the position and Itsuki always listened to every whim the boy had, no matter how silly it seemed. He found it…thrilling to indulge his lover. It certainly wasn't anything he'd complain about.

"S-shut up and g-go faster. I'm so c-close…" Nejiki's cheeks were flushed and he was panting, his head thrown back against the pillows. In short, he was downright delectable.

"As you wish." The thrusts sped up, as did the hand pumping Nejiki's erection to their own personal rhythm. The boy beneath him was making exquisite sounds, and Itsuki knew he wasn't going to last much longer either.

"I-Itsu… Itsuki!" Nejiki's climax wracked his body, and the sensation of his inner muscles tightening was enough to bring Itsuki over the edge shortly after. He slumped forward, barely able to hold himself up. Without pulling out, he gazed down at Nejiki, who starred up at him with a lazy grin on his face. The boy was just too cute for Itsuki _not_ to kiss.

The kiss was short and simple, very unlike the messy liplocks with dancing tongues they exchanged during their lovemaking. When Itsuki pulled back, he finally removed himself from his lover and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around him obediently when Nejiki scooted closer. They were silent for a few moments, basking in the afterglow comfortably. Finally, Nejiki laughed softly, placing his hand on his lover's chest and feeling his steady heartbeat.

"Wonder what Kate would say if she saw us now…" Itsuki chuckled at the thought and placed a kiss to his lover's temple.

"I love you." Nejiki was taken aback by the sudden declaration for but a moment before closing his eyes, an understanding smile donning his face.

"I love you too. One-hundred percent."

No more was said in the Battle Factory that night. There was nothing more _to_ say.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing…" The slightly dejected sounding words came from a middle-aged woman with oversized sunglasses sitting on her head. Kate had been invited by Dahlia to go get ice cream, and Cattleya and Kokuran had somehow been roped into going too. Or, at least, that was what the young girl had said. Kate had to wonder if they hadn't agreed because Dahlia told them about her being ordered—_ordered_!—to let her son spend the weekend with Nejiki without her interference.

"Screwing I bet." The blunt answer earned Dahlia a jab in the side courtesy of Cattleya's elbow, but Kate didn't say anything. "Um, ah… I mean… They're probably just…_talking_. Yeah, that's right, they're talking!"

"Thanks for your concern," she finally answered with a wry smile, "but I think your first guess was right. I might not like it, but Itsuki _is_ very fond of Nejiki, regardless of how I feel about his choice in lovers."

"Why don't you like them being together anyway? You like Nejiki, you don't seem to care he's gay, and Kokuran and Cattleya have the same age gap and you don't mind _them_ being together." The princess shot Dahlia an annoyed look for being dragged into it, while Kokuran flushed as he always did when anyone mentioned his relationship with his mistress. Kate only sighed, having heard the same question from Itsuki countless times. He wouldn't understand though, and while she doubted they would either, she felt the need to explain herself.

"It's not Nejiki really…it's _anyone_."

The three Brains watched as Kate idly pushed the vanilla ice cream around in her little bowl, a rather pensive look in her eyes. They had all assumed it had something to do with Nejiki, but anyone…?

Then Dahlia's eyes lit up in understanding.

"You're afraid you're gonna lose your son, aren't ya? That he's only gonna care about Nejiki and forget about you."

Kate froze, her posture going stiff and her spoon dropping from her limp grip. As the silence wore on, Dahlia wondered if she went too far… However, after a few more uncomfortable moments she calmly picked up her spoon again and sighed.

"I guess it must be pretty obvious to anyone not involved in this whole thing. I know they both think it has something to do with Nejiki in particular, but I actually trust him not to hurt Itsuki more than anyone. I just…don't like the thought of my only son, the only person I have left, having someone more important in his life than me. And I know he's been coming here to see Nejiki without telling me. Nejiki always has those bruises…"

They nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. The boy seemed to be _proud_ of the lovebites on his neck, and there was only one person who could be giving them to him. Nejiki wasn't one to cheat after all.

"You know Kate," Kokuran began gently, "Itsuki is an adult, and all humans desire companionship. If he's to love anyone, you should be grateful it's someone you can trust to treat him as well as Nejiki does." Kate nodded slowly, knowing what the butler said was the truth all too well.

"I know, but—"

"You are the oldest one involved, and thus you should act it." Cattleya was only seventeen, but she acted like the princess her title claimed she was. She rarely spoke, but when she did, she wasn't one you ignored. "You need to accept them and give them your blessing. Nothing is worse than a parent who cannot accept what makes their child happy." Kate vaguely wondered if the girl was speaking out of her own experience with her butler, but the intense stare she got didn't let her dwell on it.

"Then, you think the three of us discuss this in a civil manner once my so-called ban on seeing Itsuki is up?" Cattleya nodded while the other gave their agreement. "All right. You guys are right... I need to let go. I…I'm feeling tired, so I'll see you all later. Night everyone."

They watched as she left, abandoning her half-eaten ice cream. Not wanting to waste it, Dahlia grabbed the bowl and dug in. Cattleya rolled her eyes, but was glad to see Kate was willing to put her own feeling aside for her son's happiness.

"Gee Cattleya," Dahlia spoke up through spoonfuls of the melting treat. "You having troubles with your folks too?"

"Perhaps." She said no more and neither did Kokuran, so Dahlia let it go. It wasn't really her business anyway. Everything seemed to be okay with them anyway, and if Kate could straighten things out, all the better.

She was suddenly _very_ grateful that her own parents stayed out of her love life.

* * *

The Battle Tower was quiet…until the top floor, where it was anything _but_. Jun's moans were loud and needy, but Kurotsugu loved them. Even if the tower had been open that night, he wasn't sure if he'd make Jun quiet down. The sounds were too exquisite to silence.

"D-Daddy, I'm gonna…ah!" Kurotsugu pulled away before Jun could reach his peak, licking his lips and savoring the taste of his son left there. Jun's thighs were spread willingly, and he keened at the loss of his father's mouth. How could he ignore such a sight?

"Do you want me to…?" Jun nodded before the question could even be finished. Kurotsugu needed no more prompting; he reached for the lotion on his bedside stand and squeezed out a generous amount. The first step was preparing Jun, who was more than comfortable letting his fingers in to coat his entrance. Once sufficiently stretched, the rest of the lotion covered his erection. "Ready?"

"Yes, daddy, _please_… Please do it!" They were both ready to burst, and Kurotsugu took no time in positioning the head of his penis to Jun's opening. He thought back to their first time, just two days away from being two years ago… Jun had been so eager and almost desperate… That thought in mind he thrust in, Jun's screams music to his ears.

The world very well could have ended at that point and neither would have noticed. Jun had missed the feeling of his father filling him up so completely, the soft murmurs telling him how cute he was, those hands on his flesh… Jouto had been fun, but he'd missed this so much that he didn't think he'd be leaving for another region anytime soon. When Kurotsugu began to hit his prostate with every thrust, he _knew_ he'd be sticking around Shinou for quite some time.

Jun moaned and gasp, begging him to go faster, harder. Kurotsugu couldn't deny his beautiful son anything, least of all the luscious words spilling from his mouth. He wrapped his still slick hand over Jun's erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. Jun was crying out even more as his wish was granted, only encouraging Kurotsugu more. His movements became frenzied, pounding into his son without abandon.

"D-Daddy! I—I… _Daddy_!" Jun's semen joined the lotion on Kurotsugu's hand, and his muscles clenched around the welcome intrusion unintentionally. The extra pressure was all he needed to come, arching his back and hollering Jun's name as his climax hit him.

The afterglow was pleasant—Jun laid snuggly at his father's side, using his chest as a makeshift pillow. Kurotsugu had one arm wrapped around Jun's thin waist and the other across his stomach. It was the perfect end to their day…but Jun wasn't ready to sleep quite yet.

"Daddy, is it okay if I stay with you for a while?"

"After this weekend I'll have to work every day…" It wasn't a yes or no, merely a warning.

"That's fine. I just want to stay here with you for a while, and I can train while you work. I want to be as strong as you one day… I want to challenge you like everyone else… I didn't even get past the first round of the Sekiei League…"

"Itsuki has been a trainer longer than you've been alive. You'll get better as you get older." It wasn't an answer either, but it did the trick of making Jun feel better about himself. He didn't tell the boy that the same elite who'd beaten him was probably in the next facility over, afraid he might rush over there while he was still nude. With as desperate as Nejiki had been to get Itsuki alone, Jun would likely be interrupting something _didn't_ want to interrupt. "And if that's what you want, then of course you can stay here. We'll have to be careful not to let anyone find out about us though, or they might try to take you away."

It wasn't necessarily his coworkers he was worried about—Nejiki had implied it just that afternoon without malice. He doubted any of them would turn him in to the police, but he didn't want it getting spread around regardless. It was no one's business but his and Jun's.

"I know… We can be careful." Kurotsugu wished he was as confident as Jun was. "Thank you daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Jun. Now let's get some sleep. I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

It was still two days until Jun's birthday, but things just kept getting better. Thoughts of what his father could have planned for them followed Jun to his dreams, and Kurotsugu wasn't far behind him. It had been a perfect day for him too…and he knew it was only going to get better.


End file.
